This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Laramie County Community College (LCCC), Cheyenne, WY participates in the Wyoming INBRE Network. This is the first year that LCCC has been a part of the Wyoming INBRE Network. Eventually, the program will provide financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies, and travel for students and LCCC faculty engaged in biomedically-related research. However, during this first year, emphasis has been given to student recruitment and provision of opportunities for students to gain laboratory experience by working projects which incorporate modern techniques such as DNA/protein gel electrophoresis, PCR, microscopy, bioinformatics, chromatography, purification and characterization of proteins and proper data analysis. Our goal is to provide research opportunities for students and faculty, in addition to providing student assistance for outreach activities through the INBRE Community College Undergraduate Fellowships at the University of Wyoming. The overall intent is to increase student awareness of career opportunities for those with science and technology skills, especially in the field of biomedical science.